1. Field
The subject technology relates generally to communications systems and methods, and more particularly to systems and methods that enhance device performance by employing an internal chip antenna.
2. Background
Wireless handsets have become much smaller in the last decade while more services have been added such as, for example, Global Positioning Systems (GPS) and Bluetooth technologies. A new technology that is related includes ultra-wideband (UWB) services that provide a new communications system. UWB systems typically employ very low power (e.g., −41.3 dBm/MHz) for short distances and use a bandwidth of at least 500 MHz in the unlicensed portion of the Electro Magnetic spectrum from about 3.1 GHz to about 10.6 GHz. Data rates for UWB systems could be as high as 500 mega bits per second, for example.
UWB systems have a potential to support a spatial capacity (bit/sec/square meter) 1,000 times greater than current 802.11b standards and to support many more users—at much higher speeds and lower costs—than current wireless Local Area Network (LAN) systems. Many of these LANs which were based on 802.11b, have maximum data rates of 11M bit/sec, and drop to about 1M bit/sec at a distance of about 300 feet. Some ultra-wideband developers have claimed peak speeds, with current silicon, of 50M bit/sec or more over 30 feet. The actual distance and data rate generally depend on a range of variables, including signal power and antenna design.
As with other communications systems, antennas are used for transmitting and receiving UWB signals. Design and development of antennas for UWB systems is generally challenging due to the wide bandwidth of the signal. Presently, many devices employ internal antennas for their voice only communications due to the demand by the consumer for smaller, sleeker handsets. Generally, even those manufacturers or service providers who allow external antennas on their handsets, provide such antennas for basic voice services. Designs for UWB antennas have yet to be integrated effectively inside the handset. For example, from a cost point of view, an internal UWB antenna generally needs to be inexpensive so that it does not add significantly to the price of the handset. Also, due to the space limitations of current handsets, a large portion of real estate should not be taken to support UWB functionality.